


Alive

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And is called 'Alive'/Bag of Bones, But mentioned things, Cake, Character Death, Death of Characters, I Hope This Is Okay, I don't know if I succeeded though, I don't want to give away what happens but there are triggers, I love cake, I lurve it, It belongs to Arrows to Athens, M/M, My first song fic?, Please Don't Hate Me, Please check it out, Song fic, The song isn't mine, This was meant to be sad, Triggers, kinda sad, nothing graphic, sorry i didn't tag that earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best of us is left<br/>After the storm has shown his anger,<br/>And the skies have tried-<br/>To bring us to our knees.<br/>We are standing, we're still standing.<br/>--------------------------------------<br/>It can be a struggle to stay standing though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outlawofideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawofideal/gifts).



> So this is dedicated to Outlawofideal because we talked once and she seems nice.  
> I wrote this while procrastinating my actual school work.  
> Also this is un-beta'd so sorry for that.
> 
> //I wrote this on my phone so I'm not too sure about the layout. Sorry if it's fucked//

_There are clouds on the horizon_

_So take a breath here in the calm before the storm._ You know we’ll have to go” Luke said softly, looking down at Calum who was curled against his side. Calum nodded glumly. “I know”

“We still have sometime though” Calum added, looking up at Luke longingly. Luke felt his heartbreak at seeing the complete hope in Calum’s eyes. He didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to leave. Calum didn’t either and Luke wished it could be a different way. Unfortunately things never went as planned. Calum whined, pulling on Luke’s arm. Luke chuckled, bending down and pecking Calum’s forehead “Yes. We have sometime left”

_If only for a moment-_

_Close your eyes and feel the thunder_

 Calum smiled, his eyes fluttering shut. Luke watched him with the utmost adoration that he thought he’d never feel for anyone. Calum was the most perfect thing ever and Luke still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him. Calum shifted against Luke – he could tell he wasn’t actually asleep, rather taking in the peace instead. Luke tightened his grip around Calum. He didn’t want this to end.

_We can't hide or run for cover anymore._

_It's time to take a stand together_

 

“Lukey?” Calum opened his eyes, the mocha irises looking lost. “What will we do? You know, when...”  
He didn’t finish. Luke didn’t blame him “I don’t know baby. I honestly don’t know”  
Calum twisted his lip “I’m scared”  
Luke could feel his heart shattering into a million little pieces “Me too. But I won’t leave you. You know I won’t”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise”  
 

_Hold on, 'cause the tide is strong-_

_It can't erase the fire in our eyes._

 

Calum smiled “Good. Then I think we’ll be okay”  
Luke nodded numbly. Calum’s sudden optimism scared Luke, scared him more than their actual situation. What if things didn’t go to plan? What if he couldn’t stay with Calum?  
“We can’t change what will happen” Calum said softly, pulling himself up into a sitting position. “It’s okay Luke. There’s no point worrying about what will happen. You don’t need to be scared. We’re together”  
Luke laughed a choking thing that rattled in his throat. How ironic Calum would repeat the words he had told Luke before their first concert. Ironic indeed.

 _Let the walls break-_  
What we have they cannot take.  


“Right” Luke sighed standing up and then pulling Calum to his feet “Let’s get things sorted”  
Calum hesitated, tilting his head to look at Luke and nodding. And then leaning and pressing his lips against Luke’s. Luke squeezed his hand. They could do this. They could do this.

 _And if all that's left is you and me tonight-_  
No, they won't take us alive.

Calum pulled back. “I’ve got to go now. I’ll see you in a bit” Luke nodded. For this to work it was vital Calum distracted their bandmates. It didn’t mean he wanted Calum to go though – even if everything went well they’d see each other in less than an hour. Calum nodded as well, swallowing and turning away. Luke swore he could see shimmer in his eyes.

 _We dream about tomorrow,_  
Know that hope will always come to those in need.  


Luke watched Calum’s retreating back. He missed him already. God, what they were about to do….Things would change forever. But then once it passed hopefully things would be okay. Everything would clear and they would have peace. Peace.

 

 _The best of us is left_ _  
After the storm has shown his anger,_

 _And the skies have tried-_  
To bring us to our knees.  
We are standing, we're still standing.

 

Luke walked to the other end of the room. The paper in his pocket felt like ten tonnes. They were going to do this. They would do this and they would be okay. The corridor lead to their rooms – Luke was sharing with Ashton and Calum with Michael. Luke debated slightly before unlocking Calum’s door. This room was the better place.

No doubt their bandmates would be shocked to learn the truth – but they deserved it. The whole world deserved it – and they would get it. Tonight, tonight was the beginning of a new life. Tonight would be when everything changed.

 _So hold on, 'cause the tide is strong-_ _  
They can't erase the fire in our eyes._

The next trip was to his room. Luke rummaged through his bad before finding what he wanted. It was a miracle that he’d been able to get them, they were meant to be the best things for it. Luke did not want Calum to be in any pain. Well apart from the emotional one that they were both feeling. Briefly Luke wondered if their deed would be discovered. Luke could only pray.

 _Let the walls break-_ _  
What we have they cannot take._

What Luke did know though, was that he’d stay with Calum no matter the outcome. Even if everything failed – he’d still stay. He couldn’t leave Cal, he could never leave Cal. They were soulmates, lovers with a bond so strong and a much stronger relationship than Romeo and Juliet.  
He could still remember when they’d studied Romeo and Juliet in school. Calum had hated it, claiming it was impossible to fall in love in a week. Luke had thought the same thing until he met Calum. It was entirely possible to fall in love with Calum by just looking at him.

 _And if all that's left is you and me tonight-_ _  
No, they won't take us alive._

With his find tucked safely in his pocket Luke began the long trip downstairs, to where Calum, Mikey and Ashton would be, as well as the rest of their crew. They had a show in a little over than two hours; Luke had no clue if they’d be able to get everything done by then. Theoretically it wasn’t much to do but mentally? It took a lot of preparation. Luke hadn’t been lying when he said he was scared.

 _(No, they won't take us alive.)_  
(No, they won't take us alive.)

“Luke!” Calum called him over as soon as he saw him. Luke could sense Calum’s unspoken question – did everything go okay. Luke gave a minute nod and watched Calum’s shoulders slump in relief.  
 “Huke!” Ashton greeted cheerfully. Luke felt himself smile, no matter how much he pretended he despised that name he could never hide his real reaction. It made him feel so much closer to his bandmates and he both hated and loved them for it. This was hard enough without disappointing everyone he and Calum loved

 _Before the waves are over our heads-_ _  
(No, they won't take us alive.)_

 

“You ready for tonight?” Michael asked. Calum and Luke exchanged glances. They were thinking about tonight in entirely different ways.  
“Yeah” Calum said before hesitating and adding “But scared though”  
“What?” Michael looked puzzled. He’d known Calum long enough to know he didn’t say things like that in public. “You’ll be fine. You rock it every night”  
Calum smiled “Thanks Mikey”

 _Over our heads._ _  
(No, they won't take us alive.)_

Luke couldn’t help but feel bad. Michael and Calum were best friends and now Luke was taking Calum away from Michael. His best friend of thirteen years. Luke was a terrible boyfriend and best friend. They couldn’t help it though, not really. It wasn’t like they had a choice.

 _Don't be afraid-_  
_(No, they won't take us alive.)_  


Calum seemed to sense Luke’s thoughts and moved closer to him, brushing their hands together. Calum still believed in him. They would be okay. They could do this.  They would be the ones triumphant. Luke’s fingers ghosted on Calum’s thigh, desperate to reassure him too. They were going to do this.

“Show’s on in ten guys” Someone called from the back and Calum and Luke sprung apart. They could do this. Luke picked up his guitar, adjusting he strap. Michael and Calum were mirroring his actions with their respective instruments and Ashton was twisting his drumsticks around.  
 “I love you guys” Luke said suddenly. He needed to tell them.  
“We love you too?” Michael asked questioningly, looking up from his guitar. Luke just smiled. He could do this, they could do this.

 _We'll make it through this._ __  
Make it through this-

“I just need to go to the bathroom” Calum said quickly, shooting Luke a glance.  
“Awe Cal” Ashton moaned “We’re on in like five minutes”  
“I’ll be quick” Calum said, setting his bass on the sofa.  
“Don’t worry Ash” Luke said “I’ll go with him”  
Ashton rolled his eyes but let them go. The two boys scrambled out.

 _So hold on, 'cause the tide is strong-_ _  
They can't erase the fire in our eyes._

Once out the room Calum turned to Luke.  
“We’re going to do this”  
“Yes” Luke nodded before hesitating “Unless you don’t want to”  
Calum rolled his eyes “Of course I do! What about you? It’s okay if you’re having second thoughts”  
Luke shook his head “No. I’m not. Not really you know”  
Calum nodded, a frown gracing his features “I do. I mean I don’t want to disappoint my mum – but she always tells me to do what will make me happy”  
“But this will make you happy won’t it?” Luke asked worriedly  
“Yes” Calum said exasperatedly “I wouldn’t do it otherwise you dolt!”  
Luke smiled. “Okay then. Here you go” He passed Calum half the contents of his pocket. Calum nodded. “Okay. We can do this”.

  
_(Fire in our eyes.)_ _  
Let the walls break-_

They made it back to the room just in time. Luke stooped picking up his guitar whilst Calum took his bass.  
“You took long enough” Michael muttered. Ashton was already on stage  
“Well we’re going now” Calum hissed, pushing Luke up the steps.

_What we have they cannot take.  
And if all that's left is you and me tonight-_

The crowd was wild. Luke could feel himself grinning madly. He couldn’t help it, to walk onto a stage and see thousands of people screaming and cheering for you – it was life taking. What Luke especially loved though was when the crowd sung the lyrics back. Seeing them sing the words you wrote, the melody you composed was one of the greatest feelings ever.  
 Calum was smiling too. Luke could see him grinning as he jumped around through the opening chords of ‘Try Hard’. It might be selfish, what they had planned to do but the deed was done now. Luke couldn’t stop anything and he didn’t really want to He would regret bringing Calum down with him if Calum showed resistance to the idea but it had been Calum’s idea in the first place. And once everything happened they’d finally reveal their true selves.

 “Hello Sydney!” Ashton called out. They had played two songs – Try Hard and English Love Affair. This was the last concert of their tour, Luke’s last concert ever. It was fitting, to finish where they started.

“How you doing tonight?” His shout was met with thousands of others. Luke could feel his cheeks threatening to split. Their fans, their true fans were the best thing that ever happened to them as a band. Luke would never be able to express how thankful he was – or how sorry.

 “So-” Ashton was cut off by Calum.  
“Sorry” Calum called into the microphone “But I would just like to tell you guys how much we adore you. You cannot believe how thankful we are for you and I love you all so, so much” His remark was meet by even more screams. Ashton looked a little surprised- they hadn’t planned this but then they didn’t plan much. Luke knew why Calum did it and it really broke his heart.

 “This is our last concert” Luke called “And I would like to thank you guys so much for supporting us throughout this tour and all our previous tours and hope you continue supporting us no matter what happens” He normally wouldn’t say something so rash but he could feel the drowsiness settling in. They didn’t have long.  
“Well” Michael sounded amused “Ash and I love you too! Trust Cake to steal all the soppy bits. And we’ve really got to sing another song – so this is Permanent Vacation”  
The crowd continued to cheer and Luke struck a look over at Calum. His eyes were downcast but his smile bright and Luke knew, at that moment, they’d made the right choice.

 _No, they won't take us alive._ _  
(No, they won't take us alive.)_

As the concert wound on Luke could feel himself getting more and tired. His eyes were beginning to drop and he yawned more than he would like to admit. Their last song was ‘Gotta Get Out’ the first song that they’d ever really played and now it was their last one. How fitting.

 And looking across at Calum who was gently playing the finishing chords Luke knew he felt the same.

 _(Over our heads.)_ _  
And if all that's left is you and me tonight-_

With the set finished and the goodbyes made Luke slipped of stage, Calum right behind him.  Their instruments were handed carelessly to their techs, they wouldn’t need them again.  
 "We’re done” Calum sounded almost shocked  
“Yeah” Luke agreed “And I’m glad”  
“Me too” Calum smiled tucking himself under Luke’s arm. “But I messed up a lot, I’m sorry for the fans”  
“The fans” Luke muttered before pulling out his phone and opening the twitter app.

 Five Seconds of Summer @5SOS  
_Calum and I would like to thank you all. For everything you’ve ever done. We’re so proud of you all and love you so much. Goodbye- Luke xx_

Luke looked at Calum before pressing ‘tweet’ and dropping his phone to the floor.  
 “It’s done” Calum grinned  
Luke pressed a kiss to Calum’s lips “It’s done”

 _No, they won't take us alive._  
Whoa, whoa.  
Whoa...

 

* * *

**FIVE SECONDS OF SUMMER DOWN TO TWO – LUKE HEMMINGS AND CALUM HOOD COMMIT SUICIDE**

On Thursday 30th of November 2015, bandmates Luke Hemmings (19) and Calum Hood (19) were found dead backstage only thirty minutes of their last show of their ‘Rock out with your socks out’ tour.

 Tweeting from the bands account 45 minutes before their bodies were found, lead singer Luke said

_Five Seconds of Summer @5SOS_  
_Calum and I would like to thank you all. For everything you’ve ever done. We’re so proud of you all and love you so much. Goodbye- Luke xx_

Throughout the whole concert both Luke and Calum were reportedly thanking the crowd and telling them how much they loved them. While we thought they may just be sad that their tour was ending it seems it was a lot more than that.  
Both band members were have thought to taken ‘Pholozyin’ an anti-depressant, that when taken in large amounts, that can cause death just before their last show.  
There’s been an awful lot of rumours about what caused them to leave this earth – but a portion of a letter addressed to ‘ _Mikey, Ash, Mali, Jack, Ben, Liz, Joy, David, Andrew and everyone else’_ has been released to public by last request of Hemmings and Hood.

(The portion of the letter reads)

 

_We’re so sorry but we can’t just do this anymore. Life is hard and we’ve had an amazing one but it’s just getting too much. There is a lot of hate and a lot of pressure and we really feel like we’re drowning. We want peace and the only peace that death can bring us. And we should’ve admitted it earlier – but we’re gay. Gay and totally in love. We’ve been dating since year eleven. Sorry Mikey, sorry Ash. We didn’t tell anyone. We were scared and confused and felt it best to keep quiet – although there have been rumours. (Especially because Luke can’t stop making it obvious by staring at me – Cal)_  
_So yeah. We’re two cowards who don’t want to face the world and are going to leave it instead. We are so, so sorry that it’s come to this. Please don’t think too badly of us. It’s no one’s fault apart from ours. Please stay strong_

_We love you all so much,_ _Luke Hemmings_ _Calum Hood_

Bandmates Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin have been unavailable for comment – as well as all family. Security had been posted to all friends and families to protect them from paparazzi and unwanted attention.  
Modest management has released this statement – “We will miss the boys severely. What happens next with the band is up to Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin. At the moment we are going to respect their wishes and stay out of their business. All tickets for future shows will be refunded”.

At the requests of Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood all their wages and savings will be donated to SANE Australia – a charity for supporting and giving help to those with mental help issues.  
Here at Capital News we wish the boys finally find their peace. Details about funerals are private; there has been talk about memorials which you’ll be further updated on as we get more news.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. Please don't hate me.  
> I invented 'Pholozyin' becaus emy knowledge of anti-depressants is lacking and I don't want to offend anyone. If I have somehow fucked up here please tell me so I can fix it. I don't want to offend anyone x  
> Thoughts?
> 
> //The song 'Alive' can be found here ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SC1oWSWYC_Q //  
> You should listen to it, and the rest of their music. I adore Arrows to Athens.
> 
> Also you should follow me on tumblr - fuckidontwanttogrowold.tumblr.com


End file.
